Zettai Bouei Hogwarts
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Lily Evans was not human, and she kept this fact cleverly hidden by her friends and adopted family. One fated night, Lily saved her child by sacrificing her magic and life to send him back to where she came from. But magic has a way of tampering with the universe. Four dragons and a fairy soon find this out first-hand...


**Zettai Bouei Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling has ownership of the official characters and the universe of the ever so popular _Harry Potter_ as its creator and writer. All the official characters and the universe of _Leviathan ~The Last Defense~_ (絶対防衛レヴィアタン, Zettai Bōei Leviathan) is from the Japanese mobile game created by GREE, while its anime counterpart is directed by Kenichi Yatani and produced by Gonzo. All I own is any of my usual Original Characters that may popup, and whatever else I create out of the figment of my overactive imagination.

**Author's Note:** Zettai Bōei Leviathan is a Japanese mobile social card game for iOS and Android devices. It also has an anime adaptation which is mostly moe-anime fantasy goodness. So fans of moe-anime girls will likely check it out. So yes, this is the second crossover of this pairing (the first is a one-shot chapter in my _Hogwarts Rejection Letters_ collection fic). Maybe I'll get others interested in Zettai Bōei Leviathan after reading this crossover.

* * *

Her name was Yuri. It was the name she was blessed when she was born on the planet Aquafall. She had powerful magic and was capable of manipulating wind and lightning, the latter element a very rare ability for most female dragons who will become powerful mages. But one day before her ninth birthday, a strange magical anomaly had ripped a hole in space itself and she had been forever separated by her family.

She had been found by a mother and a father couple and taken out of the wilderness, brought to a strange new place. The couple adopted her when it came to the realization Yuri was lost. Yuri was given the new name Lily, but she never gave up in trying to find a way to return home, even if she had to hide what she looked like, first learning how to manipulate her magic to make her pointed ears look rounded like the other humans.

Discovering that this strange planet also had magic, however kept a secret from the rest of the world that didn't know of it, she went into this world to learn more. But the more she lived in this hidden world of magic, the longer it would take her to find the spells necessary that would allow her to get back home. But she grew up, going through puberty, the loss of friendship to a boy she met at age eleven, and eventually allowing a boy named James to court her romantically.

She and James soon got married, and she was blessed with a child of her own.

The child's name was Harry Potter, given by her human husband.

In secret, Yuri knew her son inherited most of the traits of being a dragon from her, and named him Evren. Fate blessed her child with being the first dragon male to possess a great magical potential. But fate months later also brought tragedy...

"Lily! Take Harry and run!" James shouted at his wife while he dueled fiercely with the Dark Lord Voldemort in the living room.

Yuri ran away, knowing her husband would take care of it.

Tragedy struck them, and an evil wizard by the name Voldemort found their location; meaning Peter Pettigrew, James' friend, betrayed them to the Death Eaters.

Yuri would not allow this evil man to take her son away. It had taken her many years of her life, and even though she first sought this path down in finding a way to return to Aquafall, she was now ready to take this path, if only to save her child from a delusional mad wizard who believed the death of a defenseless child would mean absolute rule over the magical society.

And she still curses the mad witch that conjured this crazy prophecy the Headmaster told them, which had them hide for months before now, as her husband fought against an evil wizard downstairs. Once reaching Evren's nursery, she used her magic she learned to block and shield the door, layering protective barrier upon protective barrier to buy her time in preparing the old spell that the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries kept sealed in their Ancient Archive Section.

She willingly shed her blood to make the rune symbols and patterns, layering with crushed crystal sands upon a chalk outlined border. Her child was placed within the wicker basket, wrapped in a gold and maroon-lined baby blanket. She used a bit of her own blood to draw a symbol upon her child's forehead, around the red gem that was starting to bud from under the skin.

_"My sweet Evren, with my prayer, and this spell cast, I will send you to where I came from. But my darling hatchling, I will not be able to follow you. For this spell requires a mother's loving sacrifice,"_ Yuri whispers to her baby in her clan's language.

An explosion signaled Yuri that Voldemort was at the door and trying to destroy her protective wards and barriers keeping him out of the nursery. It also meant that her human husband has likely met his ultimate fate, death by the hand of the Dark Lord.

She began to chant the memorized words of this runic ritual, pouring all of her magic into the druid-like symbols on the floor. A thrum of power pulsed throughout the house, and the explosions became frantic, the light fracturing of glass-like sounds indicating Voldemort was slowly but surely breaking Yuri's wards and protective barriers.

As she finished the last of the words, she grabbed her necklace that was a gift from her biological papa before that day she was torn from Aquafall and to Earth, and rips it from her neck and lays it into the basket. The last barrier shatters and the Dark Lord destroys the door, showering the room with splinters. Lily used her body to shield her son from the spray of wood splinters and fragments of oak.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roared, the jet of sadistic green light roaring from his Yew wand and striking Yuri.

Her death scream woke up Evren and he began to cry loudly. In a burst of light that almost blinded Voldemort, Yuri's illusion spells she used to hide her non-human traits shatter, revealing her dragon heritage for Voldemort's eyes. She collapsed; her hand over Evren.

Voldemort ignored Yuri's corpse as he pushed the woman aside with the flick of his wand, his mind capturing the shape of the witch's ears now appearing to be that of a House Elf. And then his wand levels dangerously upon the basket containing the child. It also was sharing the same shapely elf ears of its mudblood mother.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort casts the spell once more, this time to end the child of destiny, and to fulfill the prophecy his spy delivered to him days ago.

But Yuri's spell shielded the child from death's green touch, violently swirling around the protective aura. The runic circle glows vividly, and then burned away; the crystal sand, the chalk, and the blood. The bloody symbol upon the child's forehead also glowed, and then the basket containing Yuri's infant son vanished. The swirling green jet of light rebounded from a shattering barrier, and the house windows of the nursery is lit with a terrifying green glow and the death cry of the most feared Dark Lord of Magical British history.

Then silence...

Yuri sacrificed her life to protect her child, but succeeded in sending him away from the human-inhabited planet, to another world she originated from. And in the final moments of life, she bid her child a loving farewell, and whispered an apology to her biological parents for not returning home safely...

On this night, October 31, 1980, the lives of James and Lily Potter were taken away. Their son, Harry Potter, would soon be hailed as the savior, christen the title Boy-Who-Lived by the wizarding world. But it would also become the day the world mourned, for the child savior that mysteriously stopped the reign of the Dark Lord would never be located.

And they would never find Harry Potter, for Evren in the same magical force would cross through the stars of the cosmos, ending up in a flash of light upon the doorstep of a two-story house of a quaint peaceful-looking town surrounded by beautiful nature. And the pulse of magic released when the lights faded would alert the magic-sensitive mages that lived in the town, including the occupants of the house of which Evren appeared upon. Yuri never made it home, but she insured her son would...

**||_FOURTEEN YEARS LATER..._||**

"Why am I the one doing all the hard work? Couldn't you girls help?"

He was a fourteen, close to fifteen year old, light-skinned male with vivid green eyes, and messy unruly-styled hair in medium-long locks with fiery red dyed streaks. He also has a small red jewel embedded upon his forehead, and has a birth mark shaped like a jagged lightning bolt upon the right temple of the forehead. His scales is obsidian black with hints of dark red along the edges covering around the hips, upper thighs, and crotch area, and a small portion of reddish black scales covered the lower back descending to the buttocks area. He wore black shorts with a wide green stripe running the sides reaching to the knees, knee-high leather red boots, and a black combat vest with a white pronounced collar, and short green red-bordered chevron-shaped pauldrons. One important accessory that he always wears is a leather string necklace with an intricate emerald spherical jewel surrounded by jagged clear amethyst crystal shaped like frayed lightning bolts.

"That's because you're the man of the group, Evren! Now keep working!"

The first girl has blue eyes and blue hair that reached down to her waistline, and she is wearing a fashionable light teal dress. She has a light skin tone, and under her usual clothes, her scales are a bluish cyan color that in appearance looks like a pair of short shorts and covers around the lower end and sides of the breast area. Just above her cleavage is a small blue gem embedded into the sternum area. She was fifteen years old, soon to turn sixteen.

The second girl has red eyes and pink hair with a very large red hat that gave the illusion of large cat ears. She wears a reddish pink dress with a miniature-sized light pink bow tied around her neck. She has a healthy skin tone like the first dragon girl, and her scales were a reddish pink that covered areas around the lower area like short shorts and also covered around the front of the breast area. She was also fourteen years old, like their male friend.

The third girl has short orange hair, dark green eyes, and wore a brown tube top-like vest, with brown boots, thigh-high dark stocking/socks, and a pair of brown worker's shorts with a lighter brown-shaded leather belt. She has a small bandage over the bridge of her nose, a light tanned skin-tone that looks almost an earthen bronze tint, and her dragon scales were a shade of grass green, easily viewable over her hip area and a portion that covers over her breast area (concealed by the tube top shirt she wears). She was fifteen years of age.

"When will he be done? I'm hungry," complained a flying fairy.

She has long silver hair that runs down and stops at her feet, worn in the style of ponytails with hair accessories decorating them. She has yellow eyes and long ears. She also has a hair accessory that holds her ponytails in place with looks like two long barrettes that are orange and yellow. Her hair around the frontal and sides of her head has flat bangs. Along with that she wears a white jacket with a popped collar with a yellow rim, the ends of the sleeves has a red/orange rim from the rim and goes down to the end of her red dress with what it seems to be a golden choker or collar at the neck area of the dress.

Who knew how old the fairy really was, but she did have the youthful appearance of a fourteen year old girl.

"Once he's done, Syrupy, then we'll start on lunch," said Jörmungandr.

"It's Syrup! Can't you ever remember my name right?" complained the fairy named Syrup.

The boy named Evren mutters to himself, working on this large luxury-styled tent that Bahamut packed. Bahamut was the girl with pink hair, and she was relaxing in an outdoor reclining chair, sunglasses worn. That smug rich loli-dragon teen was enjoying resting comfortably on the outdoor recliner with the soft plush to comfort her body. Leviathan, sometimes shortened to just Levi, was the blue-haired teenager and she is happily enjoying a tall cold glass of Barley Tea. Jörmungandr, the orange-haired girl, was sharpening the dullness from her double-sided axe weapon.

Evren finally finished his task the girls set him to do, looking upon the glamorized tent Bahamut packed on this camping trip half a mile from their peaceful town.

"Okay girls, I'm done."

Bahamut smiled, taking off her sunglasses. "About time, Ren," she says, calling him by his shortened name.

"I'll go grab some firewood now," said Evren, leaving the girls to their own devices as he enters the nearby woods.

Fourteen years ago, he appeared by unknown and very strange, almost alien, magic. His mother's parents, his grandparents, discovered him. When he was seven, he discovered his magical potential while also discovering a hidden letter written by the script of his dead mother.

As far as anyone on Aquafall knew, he was the only male dragon with magic much like the females. He was an anomaly. Often the other boys during his childhood would tend to call him a freak because he was different than them.

Honesty, in the hear and now, Evren wouldn't care anymore about his origins or how the bullies would point out about him being a freak. The very bizarre circumstances that took his mother to a strange planet where he was conceived, and then sent away after a magic spell found was capable to taking him to safety from some evil person, would weight upon his mind. But Evren – today living alone since his grandparents passed away three years ago – would always be accepting of his strange heritage.

With enough firewood to start one later on when the sun would begin to set, Evren returns to the camp site.

He wasn't a freak because he's the only male dragon with the blessed art of mage craft.

No, he was someone very special.

After all, in the letter left for him by his mother, she tells him to use his special powers to protect those who he cherished.

Meeting and befriending Leviathan, Bahamut, and Jörmungandr, he would not disappoint his mother watching him from the heavens...

* * *

**Evren does have a meaning if you look up your mythos in dragons.**

**Now, Leviathan is a mage who specialized in Water magic. Bahamut is a mage who specializes with the element of Fire. Jörmungandr is a mage who specialized in Earth elemental magic. Finally, Evren is a mage who specializes in primarily Wind magic, but inherited his mother's rare magic in controlling or manipulating the force of Lightning.**

**For now, it's something to garter some interest. I'm unsure if I want to make it a harem ship of the three girls over Evren or not. Tell me what you think of this opening episode... I mean prologue chapter...**

**And until Zettai Bouei Leviathan finally gets added as a category, it'll for now remain solo in the singles category instead of being set in the crossover section.**


End file.
